


Anything You Want

by kiyala



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Begging, Cock Rings, Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub Combeferre, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 10:43:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Combeferre likes submitting for Courfeyrac, but this is the first time they're trying edging and Courfeyrac is a little nervous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything You Want

"Your hands are trembling," Combeferre says softly, the moment they get to their apartment, and Courfeyrac's heart sinks because he's noticed. Of _course_ he's noticed. "They've been trembling all day. You realise that we don't _have_ to do this if you don't want to, right? We can just—"

"No," Courfeyrac interrupts, shaking his head. "No, I want to do this. We're going to do this."

Combeferre is watching him carefully and it's not the first time Courfeyrac's suspected him of secretly being psychic. It probably won't be the last. "But there _is_ something wrong."

"It's stupid," Courfeyrac mumbles, avoiding Combeferre's gaze. "I'm just. Really worried that I'm going to screw up. What if I do something wrong? Fuck, Combeferre, what if I _hurt_ you?"

"You haven't hurt me yet," Combeferre murmurs, pulling Courfeyrac closer and pressing a light kiss to his lips. "I trust you. This is nothing we haven't done before."

"That's a lie and you know it," Courfeyrac replies, and tucks his head under Combeferre's chin, holding onto him. "This is… on a completely different level to anything we've done before, and you know it. What if I go too far?"

"That's why safewords exist," Combeferre tells him, arms wrapping around Courfeyrac's shoulders to hold him tight. "I don't want to do this unless you're completely sure, Courfeyrac. I don't want you doing it for my sake."

Courfeyrac shuts his eyes and takes a deep breath. When he first found out that Combeferre liked being dominated in bed, it had come as a surprise, but they'd quickly figured out exactly what they both liked and Courfeyrac is pretty sure that they have what is quite possibly _the_ best sex life in the entire world. Except now, Combeferre wants to push things a bit further. He wants to see how long they can go without Courfeyrac letting him come and while it had sounded like a wonderful idea at the time, Courfeyrac has had the time to think up all the different ways that this can go wrong.

The thing is, this is _Combeferre_ , so they both know exactly what they're doing. They've spent _hours_ talking about it, giving each other suggestions, with Combeferre breathlessly detailing the way he wants Courfeyrac to deny him until he's _begging_ , as he fucked into Courfeyrac's fist.

Just the memory of it has Courfeyrac breathless all over again, and of course Combeferre notices, a hopeful look in his eyes. Courfeyrac kisses him hard and clears his throat. "Get on the bed. Wait for me. Take your glasses off. Nothing else."

The delighted smile that flashes across Combeferre's face is brief, but his eyes are bright with anticipation as he obeys without a word. Courfeyrac stays where he is, counting down from five. He can do this.

When he gets to their bedroom, Combeferre is sitting on the edge of the bed. His glasses are sitting on the bedside table but other than that, he's still fully clothed. Even so, Courfeyrac can see how hard he is.

"You didn't say if I was allowed to touch myself," Combeferre murmurs, "so I didn't. Just in case. I didn't want to displease you."

"Good boy," Courfeyrac breathes, walking over to where Combeferre is sitting, looking down at him. Combeferre automatically shuffles back, spreading his legs so that Courfeyrac fits between them. Courfeyrac smiles, stroking his fingers through Combeferre's hair. He brushes the tip of his fingers along the material of Combeferre's pants, tracing the outline of his erection. "Mm, you're looking forward to this, aren't you?"

Combeferre nods silently and Courfeyrac loves when he gets like this. Combeferre is generally a quiet person, but this is entirely different. This side of Combeferre is eager to please, desperate to do or say the right thing, and Courfeyrac can't believe how long it took them to realise that this is what Combeferre needs. What they both need.

"You _can_ talk," Courfeyrac tells him, his fingers applying the tiniest bit more pressure against Combeferre's cock.

"Please," Combeferre gasps, and he doesn't lift his hips off the bed and into Courfeyrac's touch, but Courfeyrac can tell that it's a very close thing. "Please, I need…"

"What do you need?" Courfeyrac prompts, kissing Combeferre's forehead when he doesn't continue.

"I need you to touch me, please, Courfeyrac. I need your hands on me. I need to belong to you—I _need you_."

Courfeyrac swears under his breath and grabs a fistful of Combeferre's hair, pulling him up into a hard kiss. Combeferre lets out the sweetest moan and Courfeyrac can't help the way he pushes Combeferre down to lie on the bed and then climbs on top of him. He holds himself up on all fours, smiling down at Combeferre.

Just as Combeferre needs to let go and stop being the one in control every once in a while, Courfeyrac needs to be needed. He needs to be the one to make everything right again, and Combeferre is more than happy to let him.

"I think we should get you naked," Courfeyrac murmurs, and smiles at the way Combeferre's eyes light up. "Come on. Sit up for me."

Combeferre does, letting Courfeyrac undress him. His shirt goes first and Combeferre lifts his hips to let Courfeyrac pull his pants and underwear off as well.

As tempting as it is to wrap his fingers around Combeferre's cock immediately, Courfeyrac keeps his hands on Combeferre's shoulders, leaning in to kiss him.

"I'm going to put your cock ring on now," he murmurs, even though they've discussed this at length already and Combeferre _knows_. Courfeyrac likes talking things through as he goes anyway, and it's definitely worth it for the way Combeferre nods eagerly, sitting where he is and watching Courfeyrac get up and walk over to their drawer of toys, taking the cock ring out and fitting it snugly on Combeferre.

"Good boy," Courfeyrac breathes, stroking a hand through Combeferre's hair. "Lie down for me. On your back."

Combeferre knows what comes next, and he watches Courfeyrac with anticipation. Holding Combeferre's gaze, Courfeyrac presses a light kiss to the tip of his cock.

"What do you say when you need me to stop?" Courfeyrac asks, and Combeferre blinks at him for a moment before he replies.

"Red."

"If you need me to give you a break?"

"Orange."

"Good." Courfeyrac kisses the tip of Combeferre's cock again. "And to keep going?"

" _Green_ , Courfeyrac." Combeferre's voice is strained and it's both an answer and a request for him to do just that. There's not much force behind it, because they both know that for now, things are going to be moving at Courfeyrac's pace, and Combeferre is going to have to wait.

"Very good," Courfeyrac murmurs, and sighs softly, fully aware of the way it makes his breath ghost over Combeferre's cock.

Combeferre takes a deep breath, but doesn't make a sound. He's still mostly calm and collected, but Courfeyrac will fix that soon enough.

He swallows Combeferre down in one smooth movement. Combeferre exhales shakily and Courfeyrac swallows around him, pulling back so that he only has the very head of Combeferre's cock in his mouth. His tongue traces the vein on the underside, following it all the way down and then back up again. When he looks up at Combeferre's face, it is flushed. His eyes are squeezed shut and his mouth is open in an _O_ , his lips red and wet from where he must have been biting on them.

He's beautiful, but Courfeyrac knows that telling him now will only result in Combeferre turning even redder. He saves it for later, when Combeferre will soak up all of the praise he has to give. For now, he curls his fingers around Combeferre's cock, stroking slowly as he lowers his head. He doesn't swallow Combeferre down this time, opting for small kitten licks instead. He knows that it's nowhere close to what Combeferre needs right now, but that's the _point_. The sooner Courfeyrac can make Combeferre impatient, the sooner Combeferre is going to stop trying to remain in control of himself.

Doing this with Combeferre can be… challenging, to say the least, but Courfeyrac has never been one to shy away from something because it's difficult. As much as Combeferre _enjoys_ submitting, he is much more used to being in control and while he can do as he is told, and is happy to let Courfeyrac call the shots, allowing himself to give in to the pleasure is a different matter entirely.

" _Courfeyrac_ ," he gasps, before he bites down on his lip to silence himself.

Courfeyrac kisses Combeferre's hip bone, because he can't reach Combeferre's lips. He smiles against the warm skin, because this is the first sign that Combeferre's self-control is slipping. All Courfeyrac needs to do now is keep going.  He continues teasing Combeferre until his breath is shaky and he's close to coming, and then pulls away. Combeferre makes a low sound of protest, his hands balling into fists at his sides, knuckles going white as he strains not to lift his hips and follow.

"Good," Courfeyrac tells him with a fond smile. He brushes Combeferre's hair back out of his face. "Mm, you're going to be so good for me, aren't you? We're going to have so much fun."

Combeferre turns his face into Courfeyrac's touch, trembling slightly. Courfeyrac doesn't even need to ask before he whispers, "Green."

Courfeyrac kisses Combeferre's forehead before he gets off the bed. "I'm going to get the plug."

Combeferre stays right where he is, but he stiffens just slightly. Courfeyrac picks up on it because he knows Combeferre so well, and recognises it for the anticipation that it is. He smiles indulgently, grabbing the bottle of lube on his way back to the bed. He puts the plug down on the mattress, along with the remote that goes with it, and pours a generous amount of lube into his cupped palm before coating his fingers with it.

Before Combeferre, Courfeyrac had only ever seen fingering as a means to an end. It was never something that he would spend longer than necessary on. Until Combeferre.

Combeferre loves Courfeyrac's fingers in him, loves being stretched open. Courfeyrac knows that if he does this right, it's also one of the easiest ways to get Combeferre to be vocal. All he needs to do is stretch Combeferre open enough to fit two fingers in and curl them just right, and…

" _Oh._ Oh, Courfeyrac."

Courfeyrac smiles and does it again, enjoying the desperate moan that it earns him. Combeferre digs his fingers into the bedsheets as Courfeyrac continues spreading him open. He grabs the plug and coats it in lube, pushing it into Combeferre slowly, thrusting it in and out to make him gasp breathlessly.

"Oh, just look at you," Courfeyrac murmurs, watching as Combeferre's muscles pull the plug in. "You want it so badly, don't you?"

Combeferre nods eagerly, his brow damp with sweat. There's a wild look in his eyes now, but by the time Courfeyrac is done with him, he's going to be utterly wrecked.

Courfeyrac reaches for the remote and turns the vibrator in the plug onto its lowest setting. "Give me a colour."

Combeferre doesn't reply immediately, because he can do little more than whimper as he gets used to the vibrations. His hips jerk in aborted movements, like he isn't quite sure if he wants less or more, and desperately trying to stay still.

"Combeferre." It's difficult to keep the fondness out of his tone, but Courfeyrac can be firm when he needs to. "Give me a colour."

" _Green_ ," Combeferre whines, and lets out a cry when Courfeyrac turns the vibrations up to the next setting. "Ohh, fuck, Courfeyrac."

"You're doing so well," Courfeyrac tells him, leaning over to press a gentle kiss to hips lips.

"Please," Combeferre gasps, trembling.

"Not yet," Courfeyrac replies, turning the vibrator back down to the first setting. He gets to his feet, stepping away from the bed, and Combeferre props himself up on his elbows to watch him. With a wink, Courfeyrac starts undressing, his jacket and shirt joining the pile of Combeferre's clothes before he carefully undoes his pants, pulling them down over his erection, but leaving his underwear on.

Combeferre moans as he watches Courfeyrac lightly stroke his fingers over his clothed cock, his hands balling into fists on the mattress like it's a struggle to stay where he is, instead of crossing the room and attending to Courfeyrac.

"Tell me what you want," Courfeyrac murmurs, staying where he is as he watches Combeferre with a smile.

Combeferre shakes his head. "I can't. I feel selfish asking when you're already giving me so much."

" _Combeferre_." This time, Courfeyrac doesn't even have to force himself to be firm. "You're allowed to ask. You're allowed to feel good. You're just not allowed to come yet."

Pressing his lips together as he considers this, Combeferre finally gives in. "I want—I want your cock in my mouth. Please."

"Oh," Courfeyrac breathes. He steps closer to the bed, hooking his thumb under the waistband of his briefs. "And that makes _you_ feel selfish? Get on your hands and knees for me."

Combeferre obeys, his breath hitching as the plug shifts inside him. He looks up at Courfeyrac, who pulls his briefs off and gets on the bed, kneeling in front of Combeferre.

"Can I make you come?" Combeferre asks, kissing Courfeyrac's stomach. "Please, Courfeyrac."

"Yes," Courfeyrac gasps, burying his fingers in the hair at the nape of Combeferre's neck. He clears his throat and looks down at Combeferre. When he speaks again, his voice is low and authoritative. "I'm going to fuck your mouth, because that's what you _really_ want to ask for, isn't it? The plug isn't enough for you, and you need me to fill you up."

"Please," Combeferre whispers, kissing the head of Courfeyrac's cock before taking it into his mouth. He slides his lips over the length until it's slick with spit and then looks up at Courfeyrac, waiting.

Courfeyrac rests a hand on top of Combeferre's head, holding onto a fistful of air as he gently thrusts forward. Combeferre's mouth is open wide, his throat relaxed, and Courfeyrac thrusts a little harder. He picks up his pace gradually, groaning at the wet heat that surounds him.

"I'm going to come," he warns, his grip on Combeferre's hair tightening. "Do you want me to come down your throat, or on your face?"

Combeferre moans around Courfeyrac's cock and stays right where he is in response.

Courfeyrac moans loudly as he comes, letting go of Combeferre's hair to make sure that he doesn't end up pulling on it too hard. Combeferre swallows, not moving away until Courfeyrac is spent. He lies down on the bed, panting softly, and whimpers when the movement jostles his plug once again.

"You are amazing," Courfeyrac tells him breathlessly, reaching for the remote and turning the vibrator off. He brushes the back of his fingers against Combeferre's cock, which is flushed bright red. "Oh, you're so desperate to come, aren't you? But I know you can wait a little longer. It's going to be so worth it, I promise you."

Combeferre exhales shakily, and then cries out when Courfeyrac taps the flared base of his plug with one finger.

"We're going to keep this in you, okay?" Courfeyrac smiles at him. "Now, I want you to watch me."

Combeferre is silent, his gaze following as Courfeyrac walks over to the chair against the wall, moving it so that it's in front of the bed. His eyes go wide as Courfeyrac grabs the bottle of lube and settles into the chair, slicking his fingers up again. He pulls his knee up to his chest, shifting so that Combeferre has a clear view. He moans softly as he slides a finger into himself and Combeferre echoes it. Courfeyrac makes sure that he's nice and vocal for Combeferre as he stretches himself open, until he has three fingers in himself and his cock is filling again.

"I want you in me instead of my fingers," Courfeyrac murmurs, looking at Combeferre. "You're so nice and thick that you're going to open me up even more, aren't you? I'm going to ride you nice and hard, and it's going to feel so good."

"Fuck, _fuck_ , Courfeyrac, please. Please. I'll do anything, please, I need… I need…"

"What do you need?" Courfeyrac asks, pulling his fingers out of himself and walking to the bed, popping the cap of the lube open again. He drizzles it onto Combeferre's cock and strokes slowly. "What do you need, gorgeous?"

Combeferre lets out a sound of frustration, tears forming at the corner of his eyes. He blinks, and they run down his cheeks, and Courfeyrac's hand goes still.

" _No_! No, no, please, no don't stop. Green. _Green_. Please."

"Combeferre…" Courfeyrac says uncertainly, his eyebrows drawing together.

"I need you to keep going," Combeferre begs, his voice strained. "I need you to ride me. I need you to let me come. I need you, Courfeyrac, please."

Courfeyrac takes a deep breath and kisses him hard. "Sit back against the headboard. Good boy."

Combeferre scrambles to obey, making a broken sound as he sits, pushing the plug deeper into himself. He holds his cock ready, touching it gingerly at the base, where the ring is still sitting snugly around him.

Then Courfeyrac sinks down onto him slowly, and Combeferre swears loudly and colourfully, his hands coming up to grab Courfeyrac's hips. "Orange. I need you to stay still for a second."

"Take as long as you need," Courfeyrac tells him, burying his face in Combeferre's hair and kissing it. "You're doing so well, just like I knew you would. My good, beautiful boy. You're so amazing."

Combeferre presses his face to the crook of Courfeyrac's neck, hot tears streaming down his cheeks and onto Courfeyrac's skin. "I need to come."

"Soon, baby. We're almost there."

"I need to make you come first," Combeferre murmurs. It's not a question. It's the condition that they'd agreed on when they discussed this earlier. "I'm going to be good, and make you come first."

With a deep breath, Combeferre steels himself and thrusts up into Courfeyrac. They both moan softly, their grip on each other tightening. Courfeyrac is close, despite having already come once. Seeing Combeferre like this is a privilege that only he has, and it turns him on more than anything else in the world.

"You be good and let me use you, okay?" Courfeyrac settles his hands on Combeferre's shoulders, lifting himself almost the entire way off Combeferre's cock. "That's all you need to do. Just sit there and be pretty for me while your cock gets me off."

"Anything you want," Combeferre murmurs, and cries out when Courfeyrac sinks back down onto him again.

They're both loud as Courfeyrac rides him hard, moaning each other's names. Combeferre sobs, thrusting up to meet Courfeyrac, reduced to a babbling, begging mess.

"Touch me," Courfeyrac gasps out. He knows that he's close and when Combeferre's fingers wrap around him, jerking him desperately, he comes over both their chests with a loud moan.

Combeferre cries out hoarsely as Courfeyrac clenches down on him, eyes squeezed shut, his entire face flushed bright red.

"Okay, you can come," Courfeyrac gasps out, panting as he gets off Combeferre's lap, sitting in front of him. He strokes his thumb over Combeferre's perineum, making him yelp, before undoing the cock ring, his thumb still moving back and forth, pressing gently.

Combeferre comes hard, over them both. Courfeyrac's thumb keeps going as he whispers praise, all the way through Combeferre's orgasm, until he can't come any more and he jerks away from Courfeyrac's touch, feeling oversensitive.

Courfeyrac lets out a breath he didn't even realise he was holding. He covers Combeferre's face with kisses, still breathless from the sight. "You are so beautiful, Combeferre. So good. I don't know what I did to deserve you, but I love you so much."

Combeferre smiles, dazed, and Courfeyrac kisses his lips gently.

"I'm going to take the plug out now, okay?" Courfeyrac wraps his fingers around the flared base and pulls gently, until it's all the way out. He pushes two fingers into Combeferre in its place, making his breath hitch loudly. "You feel so good."

Combeferre blinks slowly and Courfeyrac smiles, withdrawing his fingers. There's a water bottle on the bedside table and Courfeyrac uncaps it, holding it to Combeferre's lips. "Drink, and then I'll clean you up."

Combeferre does, and Courfeyrac stays where he is until Combeferre's hand is steady enough for him to hold the bottle himself. Courfeyrac gets off the bed, and Combeferre whimpers in protest.

"I'll be back soon, I promise. I'm just going to get a towel so we can clean up, okay?"

Combeferre nods slowly, and Courfeyrac goes to the bathroom, grabbing a towel and running it under water, returning as quickly as he can. He's careful as he wipes Combeferre clean, and then does the same to himself.

"Give me a second to put this in the laundry hamper, and I'll be right back," Courfeyrac whispers.

When he returns from the bathroom, Combeferre smiles sleepily at him and reaches for him. Courfeyrac takes his hand, lying down beside him.

"I love you," Combeferre murmurs, pulling Courfeyrac into his arms. "You're the best boyfriend ever. Thank you."

"Any time," Courfeyrac replies, kissing Combeferre. "Anything you want."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [jayeinacross](http://archiveofourown.org/users/jayeinacross) for beta-reading this ♥


End file.
